The proposed research is being undertaken to assess the effects of alcohol in interaction with the probability that an aversive event will occur on measures of negative emotions. In one study skin conductance and finger pulse volume will be assessed while subjects are waiting for an electric shock to occur. The probability of the shock occurring will vary across conditions. Some subjects will have consumed alcohol and some will have consumed a placebo. In a second study subjects will be asked to choose between immediate or delayed shock on a series of trials. The number of immediate choices will serve as the dependent measure. The probability that shock will occur following either choice will be varied across conditions. Some subjects will have consumed alcohol prior to testing and some will have consumed a placebo. It is anticipated that alcohol will inhibit measures of negative emotion only when the situational variables are compatible with reduced arousal. That is lower levels of skin conductance and greater pulse volume are expected to follow alcohol consumption only when the probability of receiving shock is low. Choices of delayed and shorter durations of shock are expected to increase when subjects have consumed alcohol only when the probability of the delayed shock occurring is less than the probability of the immediate shock.